User talk:D. G. Neree
greetings hello Timeshifter, i see there is not really much happening here atm. I was thinking on starting an aricle on Dutch legislation, all in laymans terms. Do you have any other articles on legislation? maybe a page with the different countries could be helpful, or a page for each country, with the history of their involvement with cannabis. I know some things about how hashish is fabricated in different countries like morocco and afghanistan. D. G. Neree 12:46, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Greetings. Thanks for the offer to help! Feel free to create any pages and categories you wish. I think you might copy parts of them to English Wikipedia too if you want. :I could really use some help on the European city pages at Global Marijuana March. I want to start copying many of the posters, flyers, and banners to each city page. See http://gallery.marihemp.com/years and elsewhere. The graphics can be used under Fair Use. See MediaWiki:Uploadtext. :Any other ideas are welcome, too. Categories by country might be an idea. Global Marijuana March could be divided by country. Specific pages could be created for countries. --Timeshifter 21:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::This is the first time i heard about the march, so i'll have to do some reading on it. D. G. Neree 21:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::We could remove "GMM" from all the European city page titles too. It is easy to do. Anybody can change a page name by clicking the "move" link at the top of any city page. More city pages can be created, too. See the existing European city page links here: :::Global Marijuana March#Europe :::This way people can talk about anything cannabis-related for cities, not just GMM. :::New pages can be started using the form at Main Page. Click the cannabis leaf at the top left of any page to get to the Main Page. I just started this page: :::The Netherlands --Timeshifter 17:47, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, i'm browsing around here atm to get the feel of the place, and looking for pictures. I'll start on the Netherlands page and make an outline. There's a lot to be said and some things need research to get the facts right. The global march is still a mystery to me i have to say, but as soon as i have an idea what it's about, i'll see what i can do. I have a few other wikis to work on too, since i am an admin on a few, so i don't know how much time i'll have. D. G. Neree 17:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :::::Where are you an admin if I can ask? Quick GMM introduction via these pages: :::::http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org :::::wikipedia:Global Marijuana March :::::http://www.globalmarijuanamarch.org/2008.php :::::Global Marijuana March 2008 :::::Of course there are many other cannabis events and topics that can be covered. --Timeshifter 19:27, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I put the links on my user page. Thanks for the links too. I'll read the pages. D. G. Neree 19:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Interesting history. Thanks for finding the time to help out here. --Timeshifter 23:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) as english is not my native language, feel free to correct any mistakes in words or phrasing. Sometimes i get tangled up in sentences and i just fill in the gaps as best as i can to keep the sentence going. D. G. Neree 23:08, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :OK. I will try to keep an eye out for spelling, grammar, etc.. By the way, I removed "GMM" from the titles of all the city pages. So any cannabis-related info can be put on those pages. Not just GMM stuff. Same for countries listed at Global Marijuana March. Any of them can be made into pages like the Netherlands. --Timeshifter 23:55, 27 July 2008 (UTC) You gave me the idea to create country categories. I hope it inspires a few people to jump into editing anything in the category for their country and more. --Timeshifter 22:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) I left a comment at User talk:Manticore. --Timeshifter 09:12, 11 August 2008 (UTC) :Thank you. I am writing a letter to wikia to let him stop stalking me. It's taking some time, because there's a year's history behind this. I will send you acopy of the complaint too, so you know what this is about. Terribly sorry you have to be involved in this. It has nothing to do with the purpose of the wiki. D. G. Neree 10:31, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Forums ehm... I looked at the forum, but it is rather confusing and difficult to create a new topic. I wanted to suggest a forum like here: http://oncyclopedia.net/wiki/Oncyclopedia:Gebruikersportaal (scroll down). it is very user friendly. If you like, i can ask Marco to install it. he is very good with portals and such. also, as i saw that you were requesting help on wikia (on Manticore's talk page). I will read up on this Global March thing, but i believe the next one is next year? I'll have some time to learn more about it, but i wondered if there were any other things you need help with? Is there a maintenance page with a todo list? Meanwhile, i'll try to collect relevant information on everything related to the topic of the wiki an post it. D. G. Neree 17:27, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to set up or change the forums in any way. I don't understand how forum code works on wikis. I tried to simplify what was installed by others, but I probably did not come up with anything better. :Also, it might be a good idea to set up a maintenance page and a to-do list. Anybody who can help is welcome! --Timeshifter 05:35, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Image:Chillum01.jpg I may have to delete this photo if it is not a free image. Please see MediaWiki:Uploadtext. Did you take the photo? --Timeshifter 08:33, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Yes I did :) Sorry, i forgot to mention it. It was taken with my cell phone, but I'll make a better one now that i found back my camera. By the way, i haven't done much lately here or on other sites, because i took a kind of wikibreak, forced by personal matters and a need for a break after 2 years of intensive editing and maintenance. I'm picking up some threads now and hope to do some more here too in the near future. D. G. Neree 15:13, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, I understand. :) ::I just greatly simplified the image uploading page: . Please indicate at Image:Chillum01.jpg which of the 3 acceptable image licenses you choose for it. Someone is already using that image on the Weed Wiki. See the User:Sistersomayah page. That is what prompted me to initiate this discussion. She helps organize the Los Angeles marijuana marches. --Timeshifter 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::Have you seen the Amsterdam page recently? User:Warano edited the page on September 9, 2008 and added a lot of great info. --Timeshifter 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) (unindent) Thanks for contributing to the Amsterdam page and more! A little reminder: Please pick one of the 3 free image licenses, and list it on Image:Chillum01.jpg. See Image uploading and use. --Timeshifter 11:12, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Hello Timeshifter, i have been looking, but i have no idea where to put what. Anyway, i made the picture for weedwiki and i don't care who uses it, so Creative Commons or Non Commercial Share Alike would be fine. Would you be so kind as to mark it for me? I haven't a clue where to do it. D. G. Neree 07:16, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::You have to do it in order for it to be certain that it is a free image. Click on Image:Chillum01.jpg and copy the link URL for the license you want. Say something like: "I release this image under this image license: URL" and leave your time stamp too. ::I need to clarify the instructions at and Image uploading and use. I think I will do that right now. I may copy the above instructions, and edit them further there. --Timeshifter 18:19, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Maybe it's just me. I can be quite a dimwit sometimes. Hope i did it right now. I never had to deal with this, because all pictures on Oncyclopedia are automatically licensed under te Attribution Non-commercial Share Alike. D. G. Neree 19:31, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Image licenses can be baffling. It has taken me a long time to figure out what I know. I hope is clearer now. I just finished rewriting it. ::::Wikipedia and Wikia do not make restrictions for non-commercial use only. Images have to be released for all uses. Sorry again for the hassle, but you will need to remove this sentence: "Feel free to use it for non-commercial purposes." Then you are done! :) --Timeshifter 20:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :::Ok. :p D. G. Neree 20:29, 28 October 2008 (UTC) The Netherlands Great report! Can you or I add it to The Netherlands? I really like the personal viewpoint. Wikia allows points of view. I went ahead and started a blog section if that is alright with you. See: *The Netherlands#Blog http://dgneree.blogspot.com - Feel free to link to your own blog page from your user page. Link to it from other pages too if it has cannabis info. --Timeshifter 00:40, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I started writing it on your talk page, but after a few sentences, I realised it was good for the Netherlands-article. Thanks for transporting it there. I've changed it a bit now, to fit better into the page. But what do you mean by starting a blog on the Netherlands? My own weblog is not specifically on the subject of marihuana, but rather a literary/political/cultural blog (which of course doesn't exclude this wiki's topic). D. G. Neree 11:00, 17 March 2009 (UTC) ::I was talking about starting this: The Netherlands#Blog. I leave it up to you whether to keep that section. ::As for your blogspot blog I was talking about linking to it. Such as from your user page so people can learn more about you and the various topics covered by that blog. --Timeshifter 22:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Reply I replied to your comment. Please see User talk:Timeshifter. I am replying there in case others have the same questions. --Timeshifter 21:44, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Admins D. G. Neree. We need more admins here. Do you want to be an admin? --Timeshifter 09:43, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Please see Portal:Moving to another wiki farm. I started wikis on 3 other wiki farms. You can be an admin on all of them if you want. Or start your own wiki on any of the wiki farms. It takes 5 minutes. The founder of a wiki is usually automatically the bureaucrat, or as the founding admin has final say on most of what happens on the wiki. See: *http://cannabis.wikkii.com *http://cannabis.shoutwiki.com *http://marijuanamarch.pbworks.com :--Timeshifter 13:58, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I am waiting for the internet connection in my new home, which I'm expecting tomorrow or the day after. As soon as that is established, I'll get back to you. I'm still busy furnishing the place. Cheers & talk to you later. D. G. Neree 13:27, March 30, 2011 (UTC)